zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Herzteil
Die Herzteile sind wiederauftretende Gegenstände in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Herzteile sind Einzelteile von Herzen und ergeben zusammen ein volles Herz, sprich ein ganzer Herzcontainer. Sammelt Link vier Herzteile (oder in Twilight Princess fünf), fügen sich die Herzteile zu einem Herz zusammen und ergeben einen Herzcontainer, der die Anzahl der Herzen (Energieleiste) um ein Herz erhöht. Findet Link ein solches Herzteil oder er findet vier oder fünf zusammen, dann wird in den meisten Fällen die Energieleiste vollständig aufgefrischt oder ein Herz wird vollständig gefüllt. Es gibt verschiedene Wege Herzteile zu finden. Auffindbar sind Herzteile meistens in Oberwelten, bedeutet auch, dass die Herzteile in Höhlen oder im Untergrund zu finden sind. Auch sind Herzteile in Dungeons versteckt. Link erhält sogar ein Herzteil als extra Belohnung, wenn er eine Nebenquest erfüllt, ein Rätsel löst oder in einem Minispiel gewinnt. Selten sind Herzteile in Geschäfte erhältllich für ziemlich hohe Preise. In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess gibt es eine versteckte Funktion, um Herzteile zu finden, was einzig an Twilight Princess besonders ist. Herzteile und Herzcontainer sind miteinander ähnlich — beide von ihnen ähneln häufig herzförmige Glasbehälter mit einem Herz innen drin. In den meisten Spielen fügen sich die Herzteile zu einem Herzcontainer zusammen, während ein Herzcontainer aus vier/fünf Herzteile besteht und beim Aufsammeln wird die Energieleiste um ein Herz erhöht. Andererseits braucht Link erstmal vier oder fünf Herzteile zu finden, um ein Herzcontainer zu erhalten. In einigen neuen Spielen aus der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe, wie in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, werden Herzteile vollständig durch Herzcontainer ersetzt. Im Laufe der Zeit ist das Aufspüren und Erhalten von Herzteile leichter. Einzig nur in A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons und in The Wind Waker ist das Finden von Herzteile schwer. In den erwähnten Spielen befinden sich die Herzteile meistens an hochgelegene Stellen oder sind im Untergrund sehr gut versteckt, daher ist das Lösen von Rätseln erforderlich. In A Link to the Past muss Link hin- und wieder in die Schattenwelt reisen, um die Herzteile zu finden oder in Oracle of Ages muss Link in die Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart reisen. In The Wind Waker befinden sich Herzteile sogar im tiefen Meer und hierfür muss Link Schatzkarten suchen. Anzahl der Herzteile pro Spiel Auftritte ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past leftHerzteile treten in ''A Link to the Past treten zum ersten Mal auf. Es befinden sich in der Lichtwelt sowie in der Schattenwelt 24 Herzteile. Herzteile können in Schatztruhen gefunden werden, oder Link erhält Herzteile als Belohung für das Meistern von Nebenquests oder wenn er in Minispiele gewinnt. Auch liegen Herzteile an verschiedene Orte am Boden und können aufgehoben werden. Sammelt Link vier Herzteile zusammen, so erhält er ein extra Herz für seine Energieleiste. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Es befinden sich 12 Herzteile auf Cocolint Island. Sie sind in Höhlen und in Untergrundhöhlen zu finden. In der originalen Version von ''Link's Awakening sind Herzteile in monochromer Farbe gefärbt und in der Remakeversion wurde dies geändert. Das Aussehen in Link's Awakening DX der Herzteile sind in Oracle of Ages und Oracle of Seasons die selben. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' und The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask left|50px|Ein Herzteil aus Ocarina of Timeright|50px|Ein Herzteil aus Majora's MaskDie Herzteile sind in Hyrule als auch in Termina zu finden. Die Wege, um ein Herzteil zu erhalten, sind genau die selben wie aus A Link to the Past. Vom Aussehen her unterscheiden sich die Herzteile aus Ocarina of Time und aus Majora's Mask fast gleich. In Majora's Mask wurde die Grafik und Aussehen von aller Elemente im Spiel verbessert, daher der Unterschied. Es sind in Majora's Mask 52 Herzteile zu finden und somit ist das die größte Anzahl der zu findenen Herzteile aus der Zelda-Reihe. Im Gegensatz zu Majora's Mask, kann Link in Ocarina of Time 36 Herzteile finden. Der Bumerang, den auch Zora-Link werfen kann, kann verwendet werden, um ein Herzteil aus der Ferne zu holen. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' und The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons leftWie bereits erwähnt, haben Herzteile das selbe Aussehen wie in Link's Awakening DX. Herzteile sind an verschiedene Orte sowie in Höhlen zu finden. Genau wie in Link's Awakening''gibt es in ''Oracle of Ages und Oracle of Seasons 12 Herzteile. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Herzteile sind auf verschiedene Inseln zu finden, auch in Schatztruhen. Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Spielen befinden sich Herzteile in Schatztruhen am Meeresgrund. Da diese besondere Schatztruhen sind, braucht Link Schatzkarten. Auf solcher Karten werden die Fundorte angezeigt und auf hoher See wird Link gelbe Lichtstrahlen sehen, die den genauen Aufenthalt der Truhe anzeigen. Die Lichtstrahlen sind erst nach Erhalt von Schatzkarten zu sehen. In den Truhen können anstelle von Herzteile wertvolle Rubine gefunden werden. (siehe Liste der Herzteile in The Wind Waker) The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap left|50pxrightHerzteile sind nicht nur Oberwelt von Hyrule zu finden, sondern auch in Dungeons, wie zum Beispiel der Wald-Schreim. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zum ersten Mal werden in ''Twilight Princess fünf Herzteile, nicht vier, gebraucht, um ein Herzcontainer zu erhalten. Nicht nur sind Herzteile in der Oberwelt zu finden. In alle Dungeons, mit Ausnamhe Schloss Hyrule, sind immer zwei Herzteile versteckt. Meistens kann Link die anderen Herzteile erhalten, wenn er den dazu gebrauchten Gegenstand im Dungeon gefunden und diesen dann anwendet. Insgesamt gibt es in Twilight 45 Herzteile und neun extra Herzcontainer. Außerdem kann Magicana, eine Hellseherin in Hyrule-Stadt, die Fundorte der Herzteile Link zeigen. Es werden allerdings nur die Orte oder Höhleneingänge gezeigt. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword left|45px Die Herzteile in Skyward Sword sind weites gehend in Goddess Cubes zu finden oder können in mini Spielen gewonnen werden, wenn man einen High Score erreicht oder knackt. Nur fünf können anders wo gefunden werden. Drei davon in der Overworld und zwei in Dungeons. Anders als in den älteren Spielen kann Link die maximale Herz anzahl nicht mit den Herzteilen erreichen sondern er muss Herzmedaillen sammeln. Diese trägt er in seiner Abenteuer Tasche. Non-Canon Auftritte Super Smash Bros. Brawl Eine Herzteil aus ''Twilight Princess ist in dem Spiel als Aufkleber gefunden. Dieser Aufkleber gibt den Spieler +50 Bouns auf die Auswirkung von Herzkontainern. Dieser Aufkleber kann nur an Link, Toon Link, Prinzessin Zelda und Ganondorf angewendet werden. Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Items aus: Skyward Sword Kategorie:Items aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Items aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Items aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Items aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Items aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Items aus: Link's Awakening Kategorie:Items aus: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Items aus: Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Items aus: Spirit Tracks